carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff
Sheriff is Radiator Springs' police officer who has been recurring in the Cars Video Game series, he has been playable in every game to date except Cars 3: Driven to Win. Cars: The Video Game Sheriff competes in various races and the game makes you control him in his minigame, Sheriff's Hot Pursuit. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Sheriff is controlled in "Speed Trap" where he must arrest Snot Rod, DJ, Boost, Wingo, and Chick Hicks in that order. Cars: Mater-National Championship Sheriff pulls over Otto for going 120 when the limit is 25, and as a result races against him and Lightning. Unlike the previous game, he is only playable in the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of the game, although mods exist that make him playable in the PC version. He appears in North Willy's Butte, Level 3 of Race "N" Chase, and an opposing third car in Team Relay 2. He also appears in the cut scene of Ghosting Mater, where he causes the whole thing to happen. Cars: Race-O-Rama Sheriff is playable once again and appears in a few races and is controlled in his minigame "Sheriff's Chase" which is the same thing as Sheriff's Hot Pursuit. Cars 2: The Video Game Sheriff appears only in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions where he, Ramone, Flo, and Chick Hicks can be bought in a $3 DLC pack as playable characters. Cars: Fast as Lightning Sheriff is a playable character unlocked after Guido's track is completed. His track is also one of few that has a special area, having one that involves Wheel Well Motel. Completing his track will unlock Snot Rod. Cars 3: Driven to Win Sheriff is not a playable character, and watches the races from behind the walls on some of the Radiator Springs tracks. Livery Sheriff is black and white with an old-time siren (a red strobelight and two bell-shaped sirens) and a Sheriff's patch on his doors. He also has three antennae on his trunk. "SHERIFF" can only be seen written on his rear in the Xbox 360 version of Cars: The Video Game and PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. Personality Sheriff is usually shown to have bad blood with Lightning after he was first taken to the impound, but usually has spent his time with Doc and Flo. He usually will get bossy if someone does not do as he tells them, as he is Radiator Springs' highest authority. Abilities Sheriff is fast enough to catch Lightning, and is the only car known to be immune to DJ's soft melodies, which will put listeners to sleep almost instantly. Doc is also shown to have fitted Sheriff with a turbocharger, but he has never been shown to need it. He also may be noted of possessing a radar that can detect any speeding car, no matter how far away. Trivia *His only appearance in Race-O-Rama is in the console versions. *In the PC, GCN, and Xbox versions of Cars: The Video Game, his license plate reads "SHERIFF", but instead reads "001" in all other appearances. *The PSP version of Cars: The Video Game is the only game where Sheriff has his siren on in races, while in other versions, it only activates in Sheriff's Hot Pursuit. *In Cars: Mater National, Sheriff stopped Otto for going over 25 MPH, however, if the player goes over 25 MPH in that same area in exploration mode, Sheriff will not come and stop them. Gallery Sheriffcarsthevg.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Sheriff.jpg|Cars: Mater-National Championship Sheriffraceorama.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama 316.jpg|Cars 2: The Video Game Sheriff Icon.jpg|Status Icon from Cars: The Video Game. icon_SHER_a.png|Status Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship/Cars: Race-O-Rama Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Cars 2 Downloadable Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters